


when you move, i'm moved

by amethystkrystal



Series: You Are Unbreaking [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Bucky Barnes, Captain America Sam Wilson, Commander Rogers, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal
Summary: Taking on the mantle of Captain America together had tested every ounce of Bucky and Sam's emotional, mental and physical strength. But they'd been prepared for that.What they hadn't been prepared for was Commander Rogers himself and the way his blue eyes and salt-and-pepper beard made them both weak in the knees.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: You Are Unbreaking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808716
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	when you move, i'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a couple posts which happened to appear one after another on my Twitter feed and gave me the idea for this dynamic. Credit goes to @VenusMonstrosa for [this tweet](https://twitter.com/VenusMonstrosa/status/1273243808797466624) putting Silver Fox Steve ([edit by @arsartisf](https://twitter.com/arsartisf/status/1253821912968564736)) and Cap!Bucky together. Credit also goes to @tfawsam for [this edit](https://twitter.com/tfawsam/status/1273025724098777088) of Sam in the stealth suit.
> 
> Thank you to Em (@softestbuck/goodmanperfectsoldier) for the beta!

Bucky is in the middle of brushing his teeth when Sam brings up the idea. 

"Remember when we first met Rogers?" Sam says, voice even and casual as he steps out of the shower and starts toweling off. Bucky can't help but sneak a glance in the mirror to stare at his boyfriend's perfect physique on full display. "And we joked about inviting him to bed?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it didn't have to be a joke?"

Nearly choking on a mouthful of toothpaste, Bucky hastily spits and then turns around. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugs. "I've seen how he looks at the both of us."

"Oh my god. You're serious."

"I'm just saying. Next time the three of us are alone, and there's an opportunity—"

"Jesus Christ."

"— I wouldn't be opposed." Sam goes over to Bucky, tugging him close by the hips. "Is that something you'd want too, baby?"

"God, yeah." There's already a montage of filthy thoughts going through Bucky's mind, a highlight reel of the numerous fantasies he's had since the moment he laid eyes on Commander Rogers for the first time. "You'd really think he'd go for it?"

"I think Commander Rogers is full of surprises."

___

A few years back, Steve Rogers publicly announced his intentions to retire after nearly 70 years of being Captain America. He'd been a symbol and renowned hero throughout some of America's most tenuous hours, but now, he'd said in his address to the public, it was time for someone new to take the mantle who could both carry his legacy and represent the values of the modern American. 

In the end, the US government and SHIELD had decided on a new duo to carry the shield together. James "Bucky" Barnes had won a Purple Heart after losing his left arm while rescuing his whole unit from a bombed building and was one of the first test subjects for Stark Industries’ new line of prosthetics. Samuel Wilson had been part of the EXO-FALCON program and had completed so many successful rescue ops that soldiers started calling him a guardian angel. 

They were both young and handsome and charismatic. They were universally appealing, beloved by hardened military veterans and action figure-collecting kids alike. And even when they officially confirmed the rumors that they were a couple, it only served to make them more adored as people rallied behind the idea of a queer interracial couple representing 21st century America. 

Taking on the mantle of Captain America tested every ounce of their emotional, mental and physical strength. But they'd been prepared for that.

What they hadn't been prepared for was Commander Rogers himself and the way his blue eyes and salt-and-pepper beard made them both weak in the knees.

___

Now that Sam’s put the idea in this head, Bucky cannot stop thinking about it. They see Rogers at least once a week, usually for debriefing at SHIELD headquarters, and while Bucky had already found himself distracted by Rogers' presence during such meetings, it's even worse now that having that silver fox of a supersoldier in his bed has been pushed into the realm of possibility. Plus he knows he's not alone in his thoughts; more than once he's caught Sam's eye across the conference table and exchanged a meaningful look. And maybe now he's just more aware of it, but Bucky can swear that Rogers is showing them both more attention than usual. Laughing at Sam's sarcasm during meetings. Showering Bucky with praise after a successful mission. Bucky feels like he's about to lose his mind.

Still, even though they see Rogers relatively frequently, it's several weeks before there's an opportunity. Rogers rarely goes out on field missions, having mostly transitioned to working in the command center, but after they receive intel about a gathering of ex-HYDRA operatives, Rogers must feel some kind of personal responsibility because he accompanies Bucky and Sam to take down the base. 

The mission is a success; they blow up the hideout, they get intel off the computers, and they even manage to get a few hostages alive for questioning. Bucky's feeling good, if a little battered and exhausted, by the time they're back to SHIELD headquarters and he, Sam, and Rogers are heading down to the showers. 

"How's the shoulder, Rogers?" Sam asks as they step off the elevator. "Can't believe a chunk of staircase fell on you and you're still standing."

"I've had worse," Rogers says, smirking. It brings out the laugh lines in his face and Bucky is hopeless over it. "Though I'll probably be sore for a couple days."

"You know, I was a massage therapist for a little while before I joined the Air Force, and I still know a few tricks."

It takes all of Bucky's self-control not to let his jaw drop. He is  _ intimately  _ familiar with Sam's "I used to be a massage therapist" line and where it leads. 

"That so?" Rogers says. They've reached the locker room, and given the late hour, it's completely empty. Rogers sits down on one of the benches and starts unzipping the top half of his stealth suit. Even though his middle has gone a bit soft in recent years, Rogers is still barrel-chested and built strong, his stomach and chest dusted with hairs matching the honey-and-silver coloring of his beard. 

Bucky forces himself not to blatantly stare and says, "It's true. Sam's got magic hands."

Rogers' gaze flits between the two of them, expression unreadable but it makes something hot start to burn inside Bucky. Rogers' eyes settle on Sam. "I'm all yours."

Sam gets behind Rogers and grips his shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles in the solid muscle there. Bucky leans back against a row of lockers and just… watches. Rogers' eyelids flutter shut as he lets out a barely audible sigh, and Bucky knows exactly how he feels — he wasn't exaggerating about Sam having magic hands. 

"You've got a lot of tight spots," Sam says as he kneads Rogers' back. Bucky notices his hands have drifted lower, now rubbing just under the shoulder blades. 

"Seventy years as Captain America will do that to you," Rogers says. His face is totally absent of tension now, and Bucky is surprised at how affected he is by the sight of Rogers so comfortable and lax. 

"Well, guess it's a good thing we're taking over," Sam says. His hands are on the middle of Rogers' back now.

"You know, for a while, I wasn't sure stepping down was the right call. And then, I met you two, and I can't imagine anyone else more right for the job."

Bucky exchanges a look with Sam and his expression is soft and proud —- Commander Rogers never gives praise lightly. They smile at each other, and Sam keeps with his massage, coaxing soft, pleased grunts out of Rogers.

Sam's hands travel incrementally lower and lower until his fingers are brushing just below the small of Rogers' back. Rogers looks toward Bucky, expression uncertain. It takes Bucky a moment to realize the apologetic, desperate look in his eye is him asking  _ permission _ . How sweet.

Bucky gives a tiny nod, mouth twisting up. Sam must see it too because in the next second, his hands disappear into the bottom half of the tac suit and Rogers let out a low, very un-commander-like noise. 

"How's the shoulder feeling now?" Sam asks innocently. 

"Christ," Rogers laughs. He closes his eyes and settles back against Sam's touch. 

"You know, I bet a warm shower would help relax those muscles even more," Bucky says. "I'll get the water running."

That earns him an approving look from Sam and another disbelieving huff of laughter from Rogers. Bucky heads off around the corner to the long row of showers. He turns on the water and strips out of his star-spangled suit while he waits for the water to warm. As he steps under the stream, Bucky can hear faint sounds coming from where he left Sam and Rogers, and he can only imagine where Sam's hands have traveled to now. 

He takes hold of his own cock, chasing that line of thought. He imagines Sam's hands coming around Rogers' waist, blindly trailing over his balls, his cock. Bucky knows exactly what Sam's touch feels like; he'd be gentle but unafraid as he explored, all sweetness and confidence. Bucky imagines the way Rogers' mouth would go slack, the way he'd tremble just a little…

"Looks like someone got started without us."

Hand still on his cock, Bucky turns to see Sam stepping into the shower with Rogers close behind. They're both completely naked, and now Bucky is shameless about looking his fill. He and Sam have been together for a couple years now, but Bucky doesn't think he'll ever stop having ravenous thoughts about his thick, sculpted arms and muscled thighs. And then Rogers:even at over a hundred years old and gone just a little soft in his semi-retirement, there's a solid, confident strength to him. 

Bucky also notices both of them are hard.

Sam gets up close to Bucky, drawing him into a kiss that's open-mouthed and filthy. Bucky gives just as good as he gets, sliding his tongue between Sam's lips, gripping his hand tight in Sam's hair. When they break apart, Sam murmurs hot and close in his ear, "I cannot believe this fucking worked."

Bucky, holding back a laugh, just kisses Sam again, this time with a little more sweetness. Then he turns to where Rogers is standing back, watching them with obvious and unashamed desire.

"Well, come on, Rogers. You're not gonna get any hot water standing over there."

Rogers raises an eyebrow and then steps under the stream. Even though SHIELD's showers are more luxurious than most, it's still a tight fit with three grown men. But Bucky doesn't mind one bit that they're all touching. 

Sam steps behind Rogers and starts rubbing his shoulders again, kissing along his jaw and down the sides of his neck. He slips his cock between Rogers' thighs, rubbing off with slow, lazy thrusts. Bucky gets to work giving attention to Rogers' front half, running his hands across his broad chest. He spends some time teasing at a nipple with his metal finger, and to Bucky's delight, that makes Rogers start to tremble. He moves lower and lower, trailing his hands down Rogers torso, until he's on his knees and eye level with Rogers' impressive cock.

Bucky takes his time there, kissing a trail down from his belly button, nosing at the patch of honey-and-silver hairs nestled between his legs. He mouths at his balls until Rogers groans.

"Fuck, Barnes, you're gonna kill me."

Bucky smiles against Rogers' thigh and then without wasting another second, takes the full length of him in his mouth. It's a lot to take, but even as Rogers jerks his hips, Bucky doesn't gag. He keeps on sucking him off, urged on by the desperate noises Rogers keeps making as he's got Bucky's mouth on him and Sam's cock rutting between his thighs. It's a far cry from the stoic figure Bucky is so used to and it drives him absolutely wild. 

Behind Rogers, Bucky can hear Sam panting and groaning and he knows that he's close. He moves his mouth off Rogers' cock just for a second to capture Sam in his mouth just as he's thrusting between Rogers' thighs.

"Fuck, sweetheart—" Sam cries, and he comes in Bucky's mouth seconds after. Bucky swallows and then pulls off Sam's cock. He goes back to sucking Rogers off, the salty taste of Sam still on his tongue. 

Rogers' breathing turns heavy, his legs trembling, and he keeps muttering curses and their names. Bucky takes hold of his own cock and starts stroking himself, feeling halfway out of his mind with lust at the complete shattering of Commander Rogers' composure. His orgasm crashes through him like a typhoon, and he lets out a cry that gets stifled by Rogers’ cock still in his mouth.

Rogers comes not long after, with a punch-out grunt and ungainly jerk of his hips. Bucky swallows it down, just as he did with Sam, and slumps against the shower wall, dazed and utterly spent. He feelshands pulling him up and he blinks, looking between Sam and Rogers. They're both flushed and panting. Someone must have turned the water off; it's completely silent save for the sound of their breathing.

"Well." Rogers' face goes pink. "That was… well… thanks for that."

Sam laughs. There's a huge grin on his face and Bucky is warmed by his boyfriend's sheer delight. "Believe me, it was our pleasure, Rogers."

Rogers gets slightly more flustered. "You can call me Steve. If you want."

_ Steve _ . Bucky likes that a lot. 

They towel off and change with only minimal awkwardness and then after a short elevator ride, they find themselves parting ways in the parking garage.

"Guess I'll see you around," Rogers says, still endearingly a little embarrassed, before heading off to where his motorcycle is parked.

They watch him drive off, and then Bucky turns to Sam. "Do you think next time maybe we can invite him to dinner after?"

Sam nudges his shoulder, smirking. "Look at you, already thinking about a 'next time'." Then he gets more serious, eyes flicking to where Rogers had been. "I think dinner would be nice, actually. We've met Commander Rogers; I'd like to get to know Steve."

"Yeah. Me too."

Smiling, Bucky reaches down and clasps Sam's hand, filled both with steady love for the man beside him and newfound excitement for what may come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really love this particular dynamic between Sam, Bucky, and Steve, so I hope to have more in this series!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@amethystk219](https://twitter.com/amethystk219) if you want to say hello to me there!
> 
> I am also co-organizing Con Va Voir, a virtual con for the Captain America fandom! Find out more on our [Twitter](https://twitter.com/convavoir) and [Dreamwidth](https://convavoir.dreamwidth.org/257.html)!


End file.
